Casquette de mon coeur
by lois1912
Summary: Et si une simple casquette d'ouvrier municipal et l'esprit gamin d'Emmett si souvent blâmé pouvait changer des vies ? Tous humains E/B A/J E/R
1. Chapter 1

**Emmett…j'aime ma casquette**

_**Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer**_

_**J'espère que ca vous plaira !Ca commence lentement...A vous de juger!**_

* * *

><p><strong>PDV Bella<strong>

« Oui, Jacob, je passe le prendre, je pars dans 1 minute ! Je me dépêcherais t'inquiète pas ! »

J'avais donc pris ma voiture pour aller voir Jacob. Mon meilleur ami, ma seule famille. Mes parents étaient militaires. Ils avaient été appelés pendant une de ces guerres sans fin, alors que ma mère était enceinte de jumeaux. Son ventre n'étant pas assez proéminent lors du début de la guerre, ils avaient refusé qu'elle ne combatte pas avec eux, la faisant passer pour une menteuse. Elle était partie avec mon père qui tentait tant bien que mal de la protéger pendant les combats et les fusillades…Mon père en est mort. Mes parents m'avais donc laissé moi et mon frère, lorsque ma mère avait accouché, dans un hôpital étant par la suite devenu un orphelinat.

J'étais arrivé chez Jacob. Je descendis de la voiture, fis la bise à Jacob, le saluai brièvement, pris le livre qu'il avait fait semblant de lire pour me faire plaisir, puis retournai dans ma voiture et fis demi-tour.

Lorsque j'arrivais au feu, je rouvris mon livre pour vérifier qu'il était en bon état. Connaissant Jacob comme ma poche, je savais qu'il n'était pas très soigneux surtout envers les livres.

Tout à coup, je vis une casquette voler et se retrouver dans mon coffre à une vitesse vis le visage du lanceur, un grand baraqué avec un visage sympathique mais tombeur à la fois. Il était mignon avec ses yeux bleus et ses cheveux bruns. En même temps, je vis le feu passer au vert. Je remarquais que c'était une casquette d'ouvrier municipal. Je notais alors de retourner demain à ce rond-point pour la ramener, puis, rentrais chez moi.

J'étais arrivée dans le parking, garais ma voiture à sa place quand un homme d'une beauté incroyable s'avança vers moi. Il resta planté là a me regarder comme un crétin mais étrangement, ca ne me dérangeais pas. Et nan, Izzy la perverse reprenait le dessus. Elle le fixait tout autant.

Ses cheveux désordonnés étaient cuivrés, il avait des yeux verts profonds et magnifiques je dois bien le dire, des lèvres roses et parfaites. Sa peau était claire et contrastait avec ses cheveux plutôt foncés. Sa mâchoire était carrée, et j'avoue que c'est un de mes fantasmes. Il portait une blouse bleue banale d'ouvrier, ou dois-je dire, laide en comparaisons de l'homme qui la portait. Mais elle ne changeait en rien splendeur. La sueur dont il était maculé le rendait encore plus virile. On aurait dit un homme que l'on voit dans ces pubs pour parfums mais en mieux, beaucoup mieux. Et il était devant moi ! Il n'avait même pas l'air de se rendre compte de sa beauté exceptionnelle. Hallucinant. Il se mordait la lèvre, tique que j'avais moi aussi lorsque j'étais gêné, mais lui ca le rendait juste craquant. Si rien qu'avec une blouse aussi laide il était magnifique comment devait-il être habillé normalement !

_Ou nu…_

Alors, un éclair passa devant moi. Je venais de comprendre. Je me retournais et attrapais maladroitement la casquette (pourquoi avais-je mis une robe aussi courte ?).

-C'est ca que vous voulez? Dis-je soudain.

Je fus aussi surprise que lui du son qui venait de sortir de ma bouche et par la même occasion casser cet état de transe dans lequel nous étions. Enfin celui dans lequel j'étais.

_A deux c'est toujours mieux…_

Il acquiesça comme un enfant timide…Mon dieu qu'il était craquant.

-Vous avez l'air épuisé. Vous avez couru tout le long du chemin jusqu'ici ?

Il reprit ses esprits.

-Oui, mais ne vous inquiétez pas ca en valait la peine…

Mon cœur se mis à battre tout à coup très fort. Sa voix était un doux ténor, me donnait des frissons dans toute la colonne vertébrale.

-Mon patron me tuerait si je n'avais pas cette casquette. S'expliqua-t-il

Tss… évidemment.

-Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?

Je m'étonnais moi-même d'être aussi entreprenante mais après tout, ce pauvre (et magnifique) homme avait l'air épuisé. J'étais juste polie non ?

-Merci beaucoup, vous êtes adorable mais je ne veux pas vous embêter…

_Il a dit que j'étais adorable !_

_Groupie !_

-Il suffit que vous me laissiez sortir de ma voiture.

Il me fixait comme si je venais de dire la pire ânerie du siècle et je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues. Mais qu'est-ce que j'avais fais encore ? Pas que ca me gênais mais…je commençais à me pauser des questions sur son état d'ébriété.

-Excusez-moi…Vous m'entendez ? Monsieur ?Vous allez bien ? Voulez-vous me laisser sortir ?

Il me regarda comme s'il venait juste de s'apercevoir que j'étais là.

-Je peux sortir ?

-Oh oui excusez-moi, vous avez du me prendre pour un crétin, j'étais dans mes pensées…

-Je me suis inquiété de votre cas, effectivement…dis-je à moitié riant à moitié sérieuse.

-Désolé…

-Et si nous allions prendre ce verre ? Mon appartement est au 4 ème étage.

_Super Bella de mieux en mieux tu ne connais même pas son prénom et tu lui propose d'aller chez toi …_

-Allons-y, allons-y…

Les escaliers étaient interdits car ils étaient en train de les repeindre. Parfois je me demandais si Dieu n'avait pas un souffre-douleur…Nous prenions alors l'ascenceur…Une musique retentissait mais j'étais bien trop perturbée par mon voisin pour l'écouter. Mes oreilles bourdonnaient. C'est la première fois que j'eux tant envi de prendre les escaliers.

-Alors comme ca vous êtes ouvrier municipal ?dis-je pour détendre l'atmosphère.

-Exactement…ce n'est pas exceptionnel je sais… mais bon, je travaille avec mes meilleurs amis alors vous savez …

_Vous devez travailler au corps ? Non ?_

_On dit « travailler VOTRE corps » espèce de perverse_.

-Ah ! Le gigantesque homme qui a lancé votre casquette travaille est votre meilleur ami ? Il a l'air très sympathique ! Il me fait penser à mon frère…

Oui, mon frère. Il avait été adopté contrairement à moi. A l'âge de 7 ans, par un homme divorcé un certain Chef Swan d'après mes papiers c'était le frère de .Voilà tout ce que je savais de mon frère. Je l'avais connu lorsque nous étions tout petits, je ne sais pas comment il s'appelle car notre mère n'eu pas le temps de nous donner de prénom. Ce fut sa famille adoptive qui lui en donna me souvenais de sa bouille malgrès tout comme si c'était hier. Avec ses fossettes qui faisaient craquer toutes les filles…et les femmes d'ailleurs; ses yeux bleus pétillants et enfantins, et ses cheveux bruns ondulés. Moi j'avais pris le nom de ma mère de cœur, Renée Dwyer qui s'occupait de moi à l'orphelinat. Isabella Marie (le prénom de ma mère) Dwyer.

Oui, il m'y faisait vraiment penser. J'étais venue ici dans le seul but d'ailleurs…de le retrouver.

-Emmett est un grand enfant. Et vous que faites vous dans la vie ?

-Je fais des études de littérature pour l'instant.

-Vous devez être plutôt douée alors.

Il a dit que je devais être douée ! Mon dieu, un mot de plus et je crois que ma culotte allait donner sa redition.

Nous arrivâmes au 4 ème étage. Je le conduisis jusqu'à la porte de mon appartement. Je cherchais mes clés dans mon sac…et ne les trouvais pas. Bella la douée était de retour.

-Mince ! J'ai oublié mes clés chez Jacob!

- Je sais comment ouvrir. Donnez-moi votre épingle à cheveux, s'il-vous-plait.

_T'as plus d'un tour dans ton sac toi, petit malin…_

-Dites-moi, vous êtes doué pour pénétrer chez quelqu'un !

Je me rendis compte qu'ensuite du double sens de ma phrase…Tourner 7 fois sa langue dans sa bouche avant de parler, tu connais non ? Sentant qu'Izzy la perverse allait répliquer, je me giflais mentalement.

-Ne vous inquiétez-pas je n'entrerais pas chez vous sans votre autorisation.

Je l'invitais à entrer d'un geste de la main. Il détailla chaque recoin de l'appartemant avec attention. On aurait dit que ses yeux vert émeraudes étaient des lasers, peut être qu'étant petite j'ai trop regardé Smallville... Ses yeux se posèrent sur mon piano, le traitre. Un piano à queue…je me demande vraiment si le gars qui a inventé ce piano ne devait pas être un de mes ancêtres et savoir quel allait être mon « aventure » pour lui avoir donné ce nom.

-Très beau piano, vous savez jouer ?

_Très belle queue tu veux dire !Aargh...Ca y est, Adieu petite culotte._

-Oh non pas vraiment…J'ai pris des cours lorsque j'étais enfant mais j'en garde un …assez mauvais souvenir et mon professeur aussi je pense…Je suis très maladroite vous savez…

-Je ne crois pas que ce soit une question d'être maladroite ou pas madame.

-Mademoiselle…

-Mademoiselle, je pense -sans vouloir vous offenser- que le professeur a une certaine influence sur vos souvenirs et sur la qualité du cours.

-Je suis totalement d'accord avec vous mais…mon souvenir est assez…unique à vrai dire.

_Unique…tu parles ! Pathétiquement humiliant tu veux dire !_

-Il faut que vous me promettiez de ne pas vous moquer.

-Comment le pourrais-je !répondit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil. Jésus Marie Joseph qu'il était craquant !

-Lors de ma première audition, en ouvrant le piano mon professeur et venu s'installer à coté de moi…et disons que je l'ai ouvert au mauvais moment et …avec ma chance légendaire mon professeur s'est ouvert les bourses avec le coin du piano…

Il marmonna un espèce de « Oh ! ».Je voyais bien qu'il se retenait de rire. Il était adorable. N'importe qui m'aurait explosé de rire à la figure…mais pas lui.

-Je pense que mon professeur s'en souvient encore et s'en souviendras toujours…

-Je pense que je vais le vendre continuais-je

-Je vous l'achète.

Quoi ?

**PDV Edward**

Je suis ouvrier municipal…ouais, ce n'est pas très glorieux, je sais. Adolescent j'avais toujours plus pensé à mes potes qu'à mes études. Voilà la raison pour laquelle je suis devenu ouvrier, au grand malheur de mes parents –médecin reconnu et décoratrice chez une grande firme très célèbre-mais ils s'y étaient fait et m'aidaient parfois à arrondir mes fins de mois. Ils me répètent sans cesse avec ironie d'épouser une belle jeune femme riche pour ma descendance. En parlant de femme …les seuls cœurs féminins que « j'occupe » sont ceux de ma mère, Esmée, de ma sœur Alice et peut-être la meilleure amie de ma sœur Rosalie. Bien-sur j'ai eu quelques aventures …d'un soir.

Bref, en ce moment ma vie se résume à dormir manger et aller au « boulot » avec mon meilleur ami/bientôt beau-frère, Jasper (ce qui je trouve est assez étonnant même s'il a beau me répéter que c'est grâce à moi qu'il a connu « le graaand amour ») et Emmett mon autre meilleur ami et petit ami de Rosalie… Et ensuite, ca recommence. Prodigieux, n'est-ce pas ?

Selon ma mère, ces temps-ci je ne suis que l'ombre de moi-même. Et d'après sa théorie ingénieuse lue dans « Femme de la vie », il me manque une partenaire, mes amis étant déjà casés …C'est aussi l'avis de mes amis (Jasper m'a avoué honteusement qu'il était dingue de ce magazine pour femmes).

En fait, même mon boulot n'est pas un boulot que je mérite vraiment, car c'est mon oncle et père adoptif d'Emmett qui m'a donné ce boulot. C'est assez cool. Bon, il y a juste les uniformes : une casquette bleue et une blouse orange que l'on est obligés de porter 24 heures sur 24 devant toute la ville… C'est assez dégradant pour notre image vis-à-vis de la gente féminine. On passe notre temps sur les ronds-points à faire les crétins et à mater les filles (ce qui ne plait pas particulièrement à Rosalie et Alice et amuse énormément Jasper et Emmett).Ces derniers ont toujours été taquins.

- Hey matelots ! Jetez un œil à tribord ! Thon à l'abordage !

La jeune femme, assez banale mais pas si laide, qui passait devant nous, nous jeta un regard assassin.

-Emmett, ce n'est pas parce que ta femme est aussi belle qu'un mandarin /*/ que toutes les filles que tu croises doivent être comme toi, dis-je bien fort pour que la demoiselle m'entende et qu'elle me pardonne d'avoir ce crétin en ami. .

-Edward, mon p'tit chou, j'avais oublié que personne ne pouvait avoir un aussi joli p'tit cul que toi !

-Trèès drôle ! On était bourrés Emmett ! Tu sais aussi bien que moi que je ne savais pas ce que je faisais en me tatouant ton prénom sur la fesse droite. Ah mais ca y est je capte ! Tu veux le voir c'est pour ca ?

-NanOKc''etaitabsolumentirrespectueux ! Et je vais aller me faire pardonner par cette jolie étoile de mer Eve !Ta compris ? Etoile de mer Eve ? Etoile de mes rêves !

Emmett, fier de sa blague douteuse, partit.

Nous regardâmes Emmett essayant de se faire pardonner par la dame. D'abord en lui courant après et en hurlant qu'il était desolé, puis en l'attrapant la serrant très fort à lui casser une côte dans ses bras fait de muscles énormes pour lui faire un « câlin » (contact physique qu'il aurait appris un jour d'Avril, le premier avril pour être plus précis, ayant pour but de coller des poissons dans le dos des gens), ensuite il lui proposa un bisou magique (vous savez ?On dit ca aux enfant de 4 ans lorsqu'ils ont un « bobo»),et enfin en se mettant un genou par terre ,tel une demande en mariage, et lui baisant la main. Pour toute personne ne connaissant pas Emmett, ca devait être assez impressionnant… : âmes sensibles s'abstenir !

-Pauvre conscience… dis Jasper avec ironie en faisant référence à la conscience d'enfant d'Emmett explique-moi … qu'est-ce qu'il a Emmett en ce moment avec les animaux marins ?

-Eh bien je m'étais posé la même question mais je pense que ca doit être en rapport avec Rosalie …tu vois ce que je veux dire…

-Oui ca va merci, tu peux m'épargner les détails …

-…ou alors c'est juste une de ses lubies du moment comme lorsque il collectionnait les singes à pois verts.

On vit la femme partir en courant et le bodybuildé Emmett, une moue tristounette, revenir vers nous en trainant des pieds.

-Booouuuuaaaaaah ! Les copiiiiiinees je suis trop méchant ! Feignit de pleurer Emmett. Allez câlin groupé !

-Naaaaaaan ! Criâmes-nous en cœur en tentant d'éviter de se faire broyer les os par Emmett-le-tout-puissant.

-Bah pourquoi vous me rejetez ? Je sais que je suis un gentil garçon, ma môman me la toujours dit !

Emmett nous ébouriffa les cheveux. Et, lorsque moi et Jazz faisions l'état des lieux de chaque partie de notre corps susceptible d'avoir été réduite en poudre par les muscles d'Emmett, il me piqua ma casquette .A moi…évidemment. J'essayais tant bien que mal de la récupérer telle une souris coure après un gros chat. Cause perdue, on sait déjà tous qui est le vainqueur n'est-ce pas ?

-Aye Aye Aye ! Mystérieuse brunette dans sa voiture à 1 mètre ! Et avec une fenêtre ouverte !Que demande le peuple !

« Aïe » c'est ce que j'allais dire. Et LA le gamin en-lui lança ma casquette à 1 mètre et devinez où ? Dans la voiture de la magnifique jeune fille aux cheveux auburn. Quoi ? Ca va, OK je l'ai un peu lorgné. Mais mon admiration fut brutalement remplacée par une envie de meurtre lorsque que le feu passa au vert et que la voiture de la fille partit. Je commençais alors à courir comme un dingue après la voiture en criant pour qu'elle s'arrête…en vain. Mon oncle, étant chef de police, m'aurait déchiqueté s'il m'avait trouvé a cet instant…

Lorsque la voiture commença à ralentir nous étions dans une petite rue, devant un appartement. On ne pouvait pas dire que c'était un quartier aisé mais il n'était pas non plus pauvre. Le crépit était crème et chaque appartement avait son balcon.

Je suivais encore la voiture dans le parking puis attendit que la jeune femme sorte. Lorsque je vis son visage je cru que j'allais perdre conscience… si ce n'étais pas déjà fais. Je me demandais alors si je n'avais pas bu ou fumé n'importe quoi depuis les dernières 24 heures car cela avait souvent des effets secondaires sur moi.

La femme m'apparaissait d'une beauté incroyable. Le visage fin, des yeux marron profonds, elle était habillée d'une robe assez courte et moulante de couleur caramel et ses cheveux bruns-roux tombaient en cascade dans son dos. Je me mordais la lèvre inférieure pour vérifier mon état de conscience, et …impossible de me réveiller. Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux et n'arrivais pas à sortir un son de ma bouche, alors que cela devait faire quelques minutes déjà que j'étais devant elle lui barrant le passage pour sortir de sa voiture. Elle devait me prendre pour un demeuré. Elle me regarda un instant et sans dire un mot elle se retourna et essaya, en quelques mouvements maladroits mais tout aussi gracieux, d'attraper quelque chose à l'arrière de sa voiture. Sa robe se souleva alors légèrement lorsqu'elle se baissa et j'eu l'impression d'être partit dans un autre monde. Imaginez la femme la plus désirable du monde vous offrir une vue plus qu'intéressante de son postérieur …tout homme normalement constitué n'y résisterait pas.

Elle se retourna enfin, ma casquette à la main.

-C'est ca que vous voulez? dit-elle enfin en montrant la casquette.

_Ouais, mais pas que._, pensais-je narquoisement. Je fus étonné qu'elle me vouvoie mais après tout, on ne se connaissait pas. Pour toute réponse, j'acquiesçais tel un enfant timide.

-Vous avez l'air épuisé. Vous avez couru tout le long du chemin jusqu'ici ?

Enfin je reprenais mes esprits.

-Oui, mais ne vous inquiétez en valait la peine…

-Mon patron me tuerait si je n'avais pas cette casquette. Me rattrapais-je.

_Abruti._

-Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?

-Merci beaucoup, vous êtes adorable mais je ne veux pas vous importuner plus longtemps…

_Adorable…pire que ca !_

-Il suffit que vous me laissiez sortir de ma voiture.

Cette fille a des effets dévastateurs et elle ne s'en rend même pas compte. De la dynamite. Vous savez, une bombe atomique dégage une énergie thermique dans l'air et la transforme en une boule de feu d'environ un kilomètre de diamètre et de plusieurs millions de degrés. Au sol, la température atteint plusieurs milliers de degrés au point d'impact. Dans un rayon de 1 km, tout est instantanément calciné et réduit en cendres. Jusqu'à 4 km à la ronde, les bâtiments et les humains prennent feu spontanément; les personnes situées dans un rayon de 8 km souffrent de brûlures au troisième degré. Eh bien cette fille qui me fixe EST une bombe atomique. Sauf que la boule de feu est à l'intérieur de moi. A plusieurs millions de degrés, c'est ma température actuelle. Je suis calciné, réduit en cendre, je souffre! Une femme de cette envergure, ca devrait être interdit ! Je fonds…

-Excusez-moi…Vous m'entendez ? Monsieur ?Vous allez bien ? Voulez-vous me laisser sortir ?

Tout à coup, je me réveille et écarquille les yeux me rendant compte que 5 bonnes minutes étaient passées et la jeune femme commençait à vraiment s'inquiéter. Mais elle ne disait plus rien, attendant simplement. Je dois avoir l'air d'un crétin.

-Je peux sortir ?dit-elle timidement.

-Oh oui excusez-moi, vous avez du me prendre pour un idiot, j'étais dans mes pensées…

_Si tu savais à quoi je pensais…_

-Je me suis inquiété de votre cas, effectivement… dit-elle à moitié en riant, à moitié sérieuse.

…_tu ne t'inquièterais plus de mon cas tu en serais assurée…je suis fou, je suis complètement fou…_

-Désolé…

-Et si nous allions prendre ce verre ? Mon appartement est au 4 ème étage.

_L'asile n'est pas si loin finalement…_

-Allons-y, allons-y…

Tel un drogué je la suivais. Nous montions dans les étages, tout les deux… dans un ascenseur…MON DIEU TU VEUX MA MORT C'EST CA ? Et puis vous connaissez cette petite musique de fond, qu'il y a souvent dans les ascenseurs... Cette même petite musique que vous avez envi de bouffer. Bon, je vous avoue que, à l'instant présent ce n'est pas la musique que j'ai envi de manger mais bon…Bref, cette musique c'était En apesanteur de Calogero. LA franchement, je crois que c'est de l'acharnement. Ma poisse habituelle me suit partout finalement.

-Alors comme ca vous êtes ouvrier municipal ?

-Exactement…ce n'est pas exceptionnel je sais… mais bon, je travaille avec mes meilleurs amis alors vous savez …

-Ah ! Le gigantesque homme qui a lancé votre casquette est votre meilleur ami ? Il a l'air très sympathique ! Il me fait penser à mon frère…

-Emmett est un grand enfant. Et vous que faites vous dans la vie ?

-Je fais des études de littérature pour l'instant.

-Vous devez être plutôt douée alors.

Nous arrivâmes au 4 ème étage. Elle me conduisit à la porte de son appartement.

-Mince ! J'ai oublié mes clés chez Jacob!

Jacob ? Mon monde commençait à fondre comme dans les pubs Orangina…

_Comment jouer le super-héros en 2 leçons._

- Je sais comment ouvrir. Donnez-moi votre épingle à cheveux, s'il-vous-plait.

J'insère l'épingle dans la serrure, la tourne de façon à la débloquer et la porte s'ouvre.

-Dites-moi, vous êtes doué pour pénétrer chez quelqu'un ! Rigola-t-elle.

_Pénétrer _!

-Ne vous inquiétez-pas je n'entrerais pas chez vous sans votre autorisation.

_Pervers !_

Chuut !

Voilà que je parlais à mini-Edward maintenant…Pitoyable ! Mon combat intérieur étant terminé, je prêtais alors plus d'attention à ce qui m'entourait. C'était un magnifique appartement, joliment et simplement décoré dans les tons marrons, doré. Un magnifique piano à queue noir était placé au centre de la pièce.

-Très beau piano, dis-je, vous savez jouer ?

-Oh non pas vraiment…J'ai pris des cours lorsque j'étais enfant mais j'en garde un …assez mauvais souvenir et mon professeur aussi je pense…Je suis très maladroite vous savez…répondit-elle en rougissant.

_Qu'elle était sex…mimi ! _

_Quoi ?_

_On dit « jolie » mon cher…JOLIE…_

-Je ne crois pas que ce soit une question d'être maladroite ou pas madame.

-Mademoiselle…

_Bingo !_

-Mademoiselle, je pense -sans vouloir vous offenser- que le professeur a une certaine influence sur vos souvenirs et sur la qualité du cours.

-Je suis totalement d'accord avec vous mais…mon souvenir est assez…unique à vrai dire.

-Il faut que vous me promettiez de ne pas vous moquer. Continua-t-elle.

-Comment le pourrais-je ! Répondis-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil séducteur.

-Lors de ma première audition, en ouvrant le piano mon professeur et venu s'installer à coté de moi…et disons que je l'ai ouvert au mauvais moment et …avec ma chance légendaire mon professeur s'est ouvert les bourses avec le coin du piano …

-Oh !fus tout ce que je réussis à dire.

J'eus vraiment du mal à ne pas éclater de rire. Mais cet aveux me refroidis quelque peu. Je tiens à mes bijoux de famille, merde! Je pris soin de ne pas trop m'approcher des coins du piano que je caressais. C'était une pure merveille…comme la fille qui se tenait devant moi.

-Je pense que mon professeur s'en souvient encore et s'en souviendras toujours… dit-elle en riant doucement.

Je ris aussi. Elle était si jolie… (LA une chanson d'Alain Barrière résonna en moi)

-*Elle était si jolie *-  
>-*Je ne peux l'oublier *-<br>-*Elle était trop jolieee*-

Lorsqu'elle riait, ses yeux riaient avec elle. Le temps s'était arrêté .Je ne savais même plus pourquoi j'étais là.

-Je pense que je vais le vendre.

Et LA je fus illuminé.

-Je vous l'achète.

Quoi ?

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bon eh bien voilà le premier chapitre...!Jespère qu'il vous aura plu !Le seul moyen de me le dire :Review !N'hésitez-pas !;)<em>**


	2. Chapter 2

Casquette de mon cœur

_Après un assez long moment, j'en suis désolée...Je crois que toutes vos reviews m'ont fait tellement plaisir que j'avais peur de décevoir...mais ça m'a tellement plus de lire tous vos messages que je reposte! :D Il est un peu plus court et il ne se passe pas beaucoup de choses mais je promets de me rattraper avec le prochain!_

Milka :_ Je suis très très contente que tu aimes ! J'espère que celui-là te plaira aussi ;)_

MissT :_ Merci ! Ça me fait vraiment très plaisir ! :) Peut-être qu'Edward aura encore une illumination et pensera à lui donner des cours? Qui sait?...Pas moi...:P ^^_

Lilou: _Ta review m'a fait hyper plaisir et beaucoup rire! Je dois dire qu'il m'a donné quelques idées aussi héhé...^^ Civilisé? What does that mean? O_o ^^ Emmett et son humour pourri les aidera peut-être ! (encore une fois) :) J'espère vraiment que tu trouveras ce chapitre tout aussi agréable ! Merci à toi! :P_

_En espérant que vous aimerez et qu'Emmett vous fera toujours rire ! D_

_Je vous revois en bas...! N'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser une review ! =D_

* * *

><p><strong>*+Chapitre 2+*<strong>

**PDV Edward**

Voilà. Une semaine était passée depuis cette fameuse rencontre. Je devais venir chercher le piano avec Emmett après le boulot. Boulot pendant lequel je devais persuader Emmett de venir m'aider et de ne pas faire l'imbécile exceptionnellement ! Ouais, je sais, c'était pas gagné, merci…

Bref, nous étions « après le boulot » et, après une discussion toute en couleurs avec « Memett » ou « Les seuls muscles n'étant pas dirigés par un cerveau » j'étais parvenu à le convaincre…Il avait quand même réussi à m'arracher un « S'il-te-plait Ô Emmett-tout-puissant !», pour vous dire à quel point faire bonne impression devant cette jeune femme m'était important ! Déjà que j'étais mal parti…

_*+Flash Back+*_

Voilà ! Vas-y maintenant Edward ! Essaie de te rattraper et de ne pas passer pour un abruti pour une fois !

-Euh eh bien oui! Je veux dire …comme payer…avec de …de l'argent…le faire mien …je, je …Non non non ! C'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Je …enfin je le veux ! Pour…pour l'acheter…

-Et jouer du piano bien évidemment ! Tentais-je de me rattraper pitoyablement.

Ouais qui sait ? Peut-être qu'un piano sert à autre chose…Bravo Edward, toutes mes félicitations ! Tu n'as pas dérogé à tes habitudes : toujours aussi lamentable ! Là si elle t'envoie pas direct dire bonjour à sa porte c'est qu'elle a vraiment bon cœur ou qu'elle a pi…

-OK, c'est OK !dit-elle subitement me coupant de ma jacasserie intérieure. Bon, et ce verre vous le voulez comment …

_Euh…torride ?_

_*+Flash Back+*_

Je me souviens avoir remercié ma bonne étoile un nombre incalculable de fois pour la bonté de la femme en face de moi.

_Et le bol qua t'as eu ce jour-là tu veux dire, hein mini Eddie ? _

Une conversation entre mini-Eddie et Emmett…euh…Voilà que mon subconscient parle comme Emmett maintenant ! Quelque part, cette femme a un effet néfaste sur moi. Je perds la boule.

Ce verre s'était suivi d'une discussion des plus passionnantes sur le divan de son salon, parlant de tout et de rien. J'avais appris son nom, il était inscrit sur un de ses courriers : Dwyer…Mademoiselle Dwyer … Nous avions conclut que je devais venir le chercher aujourd'hui.

Lorsque j'avais parlé de ca à Jasper il avait commencé à m'expliquer que c'était le moment ou jamais pour passer à l'action « séduction » et préalablement élaborer un plan d'attaque. (Je lui avais répondu qu'il avait trop regardé James Bond …)Emmett s'était alors incrusté dans la conversation et m'avais dit, fier :

-Fais le coup de la panne ! Tu te débrouilles comme un grand pour la faire monter dans ta voiture falote de…oui oui oui bref tu la fais rentrer dans ta maaaagnifique voiture et plaf le moteur ne fonctionne plus !Quel dommage ! Ça marche à tous les coups ! C'est moi qui te le dis !

_C'est bien ça qui m'inquiète …_

-Tuututut ! Cadeau de la maison ! Ne me remercie pas tout de suite en me baisant les pieds! Bon, Rosinette elle, elle me baise pas que les pieds mais t'inquiètes pas un jour viendra, ce sera ton tour ! dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil qui se voulait charmeur. Ne m'appelle pas Dieu. Je ne le sais que trop…Si tu savais le nombre de fois où ma Rosie me la crié ! J'ai bien entendu ! Elle me disait, et je cite : « Oh mon dieeeeeeeeeu… »…

Nous avions alors crié à Emmett de se taire, nous jetant sur lui. Et, comme les passants affluaient, nous faisions semblant d'éternuer très très trèèèès fort pour tenter de couvrir le son douteux que faisait Emmett en imitant un orgasme de Rosalie…Ouais nous passions pour des déséquilibrés mentaux, c'est ce que je dis…

**PDV Bella**

A la porte, on sonna. C'était le magnifique homme, j'en étais sûre. J'ouvris :

-Salut !dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil plus que tombeur. Je sais qu'on avait prévu que je te débarrasse de ton piano mais…je me suis dit qu'après un repas au restaurant italien du quartier tu accepterais que je te débarrasse de…autre chose ?

Il avait les mêmes cheveux en bataille mais on pouvait apercevoir une légère touche de gel qui faisait briller le cuivre de ses mèches. J'en déduisis qu'il avait tenté de maîtriser la fourbe de sa tignasse, en vain. Mais cela ne le rendait que plus craquant.

-Ou peut-être aussi que le restaurant peut attendre…

Il se mordait encore la lèvre…N'y tenant plus, je m'avançai et l'embrassais passionnément. Sans hésitation, il me rendit mon baiser, puis par besoin d'oxygène nous nous arrêtâmes. J'ouvris les yeux et me rendit compte de ce que je venais de faire. Je devins alors plus rouge qu'une tomate. Il sourit et m'embrassa une nouvelle fois avec plus de fougue. Je m'agrippais alors autour de sa nuque et il nous fit nous assoir sur mon divan. Nous nous caressâmes longtemps à travers nos vêtements, moi touchant ses pectoraux, ses abdominaux jusqu'au V de ses hanches puis remontait à sa gorge, ses mains fermes et viriles qui me caressaient tout autant…puis je retirais sa chemise. Il fit de même avec les bretelles de ma robe. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure et l'admirais en rougissant encore une fois. Il était trop beau pour être vrai. Sa peau brillait légèrement. Nous continuâmes à nous déshabiller pour nous retrouver nus sur le canapé…

-Tu es magnifique. Dès que je t'ai vu…

DRIIIIING DRING Driiiiing !

Putain de sonnette à la con ! Ah et voilà que je me suis « endormie » sous la douche. Douée Bella douée ! Flûte! Quelle heure est-il? Oh non c'est lui ! Vite, je me séchais, m'habillais des premiers vêtements qui me tombaient sous la main, mes cheveux encore mouillés trempant mon tee-shirt.

-Jarriiiive ! Criais-je à bout de souffle.

Non non! Je n'étais pas prête mais alors pas du tout !Ça n'arrivais pas du tout comme je l'avais imaginé !Je rangeais une boite de pizza qui traînait encore sur la table du salon, deux trois paires de chaussettes et des culottes qui jonchaient le sol, puis partis en courant ouvrir la porte, essoufflée comme si je venais de courir un marathon…

-Euh bonjour…c'est euh…eh bien le piano…

-Mais non! Ton nom c'est Edward petit rigolo ! Ahahah tu es trop marrant ! Il est trop marrant vous ne trouvez pas ? Je suis sii fier de lui ! Tous les matins il se brosse les dents et va travailler durement vers 6h du matin ! N'est-ce pas impressionnant ? C'est mon cousineeet!

_C'est pour une pub ?_

-Aaah mais vous devez être la charmante jeune femme qui a ramassé Edward sur la route hier euh…excuse-moi Edward je veux dire qui a ramassé sa casquette hier ? Tiens d'ailleurs savez-vous comment elle est arrivée dans votre coffre ? C'est bibi qui l'a lancée !Débita son acolyte fier de son monologue si justement placé.

Je restais un moment perplexe puis éclatais de rire. Il s'appelait donc Edward…

-Ah mais vous devez être la remorque dont m'a parlé Edward hier ! C'est vrai que la ressemblance est frappante. Ah et ne vous inquiétez pas ! J'ai bien vérifié de fond en comble les amidales d'Edward et je peux vous assurer qu'elles sont en parfait état. De plus, il a très bonne haleine. Répondis-je en faisant un clin d'œil.

-Aaah mais mon petit Dwadward ! Tu m'as caché des choses !

Je rougis. Edward n'avait toujours pas pipé mot. Il écoutait la conversation, l'air ahuri. J'éclatais une nouvelle fois de rire.

-Bon, et si vous entriez ? Allez-vous assoir sur…euh eh bien sur le divan, je rougis pour la énième fois, je vais chercher la paperasse pour le piano.

Je fis un clin d'œil à Edward et partis.

Ça commençait bien…

Je revins avec les dits papiers. Quand j'arrivais devant la porte de mon petit salon j'entendis :

-Dis-lui! Dis-lui tout simplement ! Mademoiselle Dwyer j'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que vous êtes magnifique! La plus magnifique des magnifiques! « Chuchota » fort la voix d'Emmett.

-Dès que je t'ai vu…commença Edward en murmurant.

Et voilà que je redevins rouge. Serait-il possible que je fasse des rêves prémonitoires ?

_J'espère …_

Serait-il possible qu'il me trouve attirante ?

_Il pense que t'es un bon coup voilà tout, _sortit Izzy

_Ouais c'est ça. _

J'entrais subitement faisant comme si je n'avais rien entendu. Je devais encore être rouge mais peu importe. La vision d'Edward sur le divan me laissa stoïque quelques instants. J'espérais qu'ils n'avaient rien remarqué sinon j'aurais vraiment eu l'air d'une dépravée …S'ils ne s'en étaient pas encore rendu compte…

_Il faudra bien qu'un jour ils connaissent ta vraie nature .T'arriveras bien à cacher ca quelques temps mais ensuite…_

Je déposais alors les fameux papiers sur la table basse en face d'Edward et Emmett, demandais s'ils voulaient des cafés puis partis les faire. Une fois dans ma cuisine, j'entendis le rire tonitruant d'Emmett envahir tout l'appartement. Pourquoi riait-il ? Je restais perplexe, tenant une tasse d'une main, une cuillère de l'autre. Immobile, attendant la chute. Avais-je oublié de cacher cette photo disgracieuse de moi datant d'il y a 10 ans ? Une de mes culottes trainait encore sur le sol ?

Je relativisais, peut-être était-ce simplement Edward …espérons.

Je restais plantée en face de la machine à café, prête à attraper les tasses brulantes pour les servir.

Mais pourquoi riait-il encore ?

…

Aucune de mes blagues n'avaient jamais fait rire quelqu'un autant… Personne ne comprend mes blagues !

…

En fait, les seules fois où j'arrive à faire rire quelqu'un, c'est lorsque je m'énerve …ou que je tombe…ou que je suis soule…

…

Comment arrive-t-il à rigoler aussi longtemps sans respirer ?

…

Est-ce qu'il respire ?

…

Peut-être qu'il a des branchies… ?

_Voilà que tu t'interroges sur sa composition anatomique Bella…c'est de pire en pire…_

…

Son rire s'éteint enfin. Il était temps. Alors, comme si je me réveillais, je me remis à bouger attrapant les tasses sans manquer de me brûler. Puis je marchais jusqu'au salon.

-Tes une petite coquine toi dis-moi !me dit malicieusement Emmett.

Troublée par sa remarque, je regardais autour de moi afin de trouver qu'est-ce que j'avais encore fait de ridicule. Puis mes yeux se posèrent sur la table…

* * *

><p><em>Voilaaa...alors?Verdict?:S Des fleurs?Des oeufs?De la farine?De la peinture?Des tomates pourries?Euh...? *pars en courant se cacher*<em>


End file.
